gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Tina y Artie
La relación entre Artie Abrams y Tina Cohen-Chang, es una relación de amistad, que anteriormente fue un noviazgo, hasta que Tina rompe con Artie y empieza a salir con Mike Chang. Esta relación es principalmente conocida como Artina (Art'ie/T'ina), o Tartie (T'ina/'Artie). Informacion General Artie y Tina fueron amigos desde antes de que comenzara la serie. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Tina y Artie durante "Don't Stop Believin". En Pilot, Tina se inscribe a ella y a Artie para audicionar y entrar a New Directions debido a que Artie no podía llegar a firmar la hoja de inscripción por su incapacidad, sin embargo, escribe "Arty" en lugar de "Artie". Logran entrar formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Mas tarde, Artie y Tina comparten una mitrada durante la interpretación de You're The One That I Want tras ser impresionados por la voz de Finn. Ambos están sentados uno al lado de otro y sorprendidos de la interpretación de Vocal Adrenaline de Rehab. Finalmente, durante Don't Stop Believin', se puede ver a Tina dando vueltas con la silla de Artie. Showmance [[Archivo:Artie_y_Tina_bailando_Push_It.png|thumb|Tina y Artie bailando "Push It".]] En Showmance, Tina cargaba la silla de Artie cuando ellos y Mercedes se acercaban a Will durante el inicio del episodio. Tina y Artie, junto con New Directions, cantan Le Freak, pero es detenida. Luego, Tina hace los coros junto con Rachel, Kurt y Finn mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Artie, Tina y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea. Ambos cantan y bailan juntos durante la presentación de New Directions de Push It. Acafellas thumb|left|Artie y Tina lavando autos. En Acafellas, Tina empuja la silla de Artie mientras ambos labavan los autos para recaudar fondos y poder pagarle a Dakota Stanley, se les puede ver hablando y riendo juntos. Mas tarde, cuando Dakota hecha a Artie del club, Tina también se va y le dice a Artie que se vayan, apesar de que Dakota no la habia ofendido a ella. Preggers thumb|Artie y Tina. En Preggers, Tina y Artie están juntos en la sala de coro cuando el Sr. Schue les dice que Tina tendrá el solo de Tonight, entonces se puede ver a Artie feliz por ella. Mas tarde, también se ven juntos al final del episodio cuan Mike, Matt y Puck se unen al club. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Tina y Artie, junto con Kurt y Mercedes, intentan adivinar que era lo que le ocurría a Quinn, hasta que Puck les dice que esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Tina y Artie, junto a Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Matt y Mike están juntos en el grupo. Tina y Artie, junto a los demás chicos cantan Hate on Me para Sue. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y juntos cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, se pueden ver a Artie y a Tina bailando y riendo juntos durante el solo de Puck de Sweet Caroline. Mas tarde, ambos, junto con Mercedes y Rachel, tratan de detener a Finn para que no le lance un Slushie a Kurt. Wheels thumb|left|Tina viendo a Artie. En Wheels, se puede ver a Tina viendo como Artie se ataba las agujetas en la sala de coro con una cara de preocupación. Al saber que la escuela no pagará el autobús para el transporte de Artie, Tina se sorprende y se enoja. Luego de que descubren que tienen que vender pasteles para comprar el transporte de Artie, todos deciden que mejor lo lleve su papá, donde se ve el disgusto de Tina. thumb|Artie viendo a Tina durante "Dancing With Myself". Mas tarde, mientras Artie cantaba Dancing with Myself se puede ver como se acercaba a Tina, y se nota que está enamorado de ella. Luego de que Will decide que los chicos venderán pasteles para que paguen el transporte de Artie, Tina y Artie se chocan los puños. thumb|left|Tina y Artie. Después de que Artie diera una lección de como girar en silla de ruedas, todos se van y Tina se queda para hablar con Artie, a quien le dice que lo admira mucho ya que no pensaba que fueran tan difícil andar en silla de ruedas, a lo cual Artie le dice que es igual que su tartamudeo, que se acostumbra después de un rato y aprende a vivir con ello. Tina le pregunta a Artie que si como pasó, a lo que Artie le dice que fue en un accidente en coche con su madre, que ella salió ilesa de ahí, pero el desde entonces usa silla de ruedas, pero Artie le deja claro a Tina que sigue funcionando en la cama, lo cual incomoda a Tina y se aleja dejando a Artie como un tonto por haber dicho algo así. Tina acomoda la silla de Artie junto a su silla para poder ver juntos el diva-off entre Kurt y Rachel cantando Defying Gravity. Mas tarde, cuando Artie consigue todo el dinero para su transporte, Tina se ve muy feliz con el y le aplaude y grita su nombre junto a los demás chicos del club. thumb|Tina besa a Artie. Mas tarde, se ven a Tina y Artie jugando una carrera en silla de ruedas, donde Artie llevaba la delantera, así que Tina le dice que como es que es tan rápido, a lo que Artie le dice que como su tartamudeo, que siempre vive con ello. Tina le dice a Artie que es muy divertido estar con el, pero que ahora quiere levantarse de su silla, entonces Artie desilusionado pregunta por qué, Tina le responde: "para poder hacer esto..." y le da un beso a Artie. thumb|left|Artie se va luego de la confesión de Tina.Después, Tina le dice a Artie que tiene que confesarle algo, que está fingiendo ser tartamuda, que lo fingió en sexto año para salvarse de un discurso, que desde entonces todos la trataron como rara, pero que después de entrar al club Glee se dio cuenta de que no quiere apartar a nadie mas, a lo que Artie le dice que el no tiene que apartar a nadie, la silla lo hace, entonces le dice a Tina que pensó que tenían algo en común, pero en realidad no, entonces Artie se marcha, Tina intenta detenerlo diciéndole que en verdad lo siente, a lo que Artie le dice que ya no tiene que fingir, en cambio, el no necesita fingir, ya que vivirá con eso para siempre, y se va. thumb|Artie y Tina en "Proud Mary". Al final, se les ve cantando y bailando juntos durante Proud Mary. Tina se le ve sonriendo a Artie al final del performance. Ballad En Ballad, Artie y Tina están sentados una al lado del otro al inicio de la reunión en la sala de coro. Mas tarde, se pueden ver a Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt hablando respecto al embarazo de Quinn en los pasillos y como todos estaban preocupados por ello. Finalmente, ambos cantan, junto con Mercedes y New Directions durante Lean on Me, la cual le dedicaron a Quinn y a Finn. thumb|left|Artie, Tina y Mercedes. Hairography En Hairography, Tina y Artie están parados uno al lado del otro mientras Brittany ensenaba Cabellografia. thumb|left|Tina besa a Artie Dream On thumb|Tina y Artie. En Dream On Tina se da cuenta que el sueño de Artie es ser bailarin ella le ayuda a realizarlo pero Artie tropieza. Al final perdona a Tina y vuelven a salir. Segunda Temporada Audition Entre el episodio Journey y el episodio Audition, Tina termina con él y comienza a salir con Mike Chang. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, se ve como Tina empuja la silla de Artie durante We Got The Beat. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, cuando el Sr. Schue le dice a Artie que quiere que el dirija la obra West Side Story, Artie se niega. Luego Tina lo anima a praticipar y Artie acepta. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Tina llora por la perdida de Mercedes y dice que culpa a Artie por no haberle dado el papel de Maria. Durante Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), Artie le toma una foto a Tina y Mike y luego se ve como Tina intenta quitarle el celular a Artie. También bailan juntos durante la canción. Al final del episodio, mientras Rory cantaba Take Care Of Yourself, se pueden ver a Tina, Artie y Kurt acercarse a Mercedes, quien estaba ensallando con The Troubletones, pero Santana no deja que Mercedes se acerque a ellos. The First Time En The First Time, cuando Tina le dice a Rachel sobre su primera vez, dice que fue con su primer amor, Mike, lo que da a entender que Artie en realidad no fue un amor verdadero para Tina. Tina también le agradece a Artie por la gran obra que hicieron junto a los demás actores de West Side Story. Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepa. Cantada con Finn, Rachel y Mercedes. (Showmance) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Proud Mary'' de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Cantada con Mercedes. (Wheels) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. (Sectionals) *''Give Up The Funk'' de Parliament. Cantada con Kurt, Mercedes y Finn. (Funk) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes y Santana. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Brittany y Mike. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' de Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Cantada con Quinn/Kurt, Sam y Brittany. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Santana y Brittany. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Pure Imagination'' de Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. Cantada con Finn y Kurt. (Funeral) *''Light Up The World'' de Glee. Cantada con Santana, Brittany, Finn y Rachel. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop The Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Mercedes y Kurt. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Puck. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''In My Life'' de The Beatles. Cantada con Sam, Joe, Sugar, Rory y Blaine. (Goodbye) *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. (Goodbye) (No Lanzada) Coros Juntos ;Tercera Temporada *''Here's To Us'' de Halestorm. Coros junto con Finn, Rory, Mike, Quinn, Sugar, Santana, Brittany y Mercedes para Rachel. (On My Way) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada por New Directions. (Pilot) Curiosidades *Ambos son adictos a Angry Birds. *Al parecer eran amigos desde antes de entrar al club Glee, ya que Tina ayudó a Artie a inscribirse (Pilot). *Después de que rompieron, ambos comenzaron a salir con estudiantes populares (Tina con Mike y Artie con Brittany). *Ambos son el primer novio del otro. *Se pensaba que ellos salían en la vida real, pero ambos lo negaron. Aún así, en la vida real son buenos amigos. *Tina es la primera chica que Artie besó (Journey). *Dot-Marie Jones (Shannon Beiste) es fan de esta pareja. Tanto Kevin McHale como Jenna Uskowitz son fans también, aunque Kevin también lo es de Bartie (Brittany-Artie) y Quartie (Quinn-Artie). *A excepción de en All or Nothing, en cada final de temporada han cantado como mínimo una línea de una canción juntos (To Sir, With Love en Journey, Light Up The World en New York e In My Life en Goodbye). *Tina sigue preocupándose por Artie a pesar de haber roto hace tiempo, como se puede ver en A Very Glee Christmas y I Am Unicorn). *Son hasta ahora los únicos dos personajes que eran de primer año cuando entraron a Glee. La mayoría de los estudiantes del William McKinley (incluyendo casi todos los miembros de New Directions) comenzaron como estudiantes de segundo año al entrar al show. El grado en el que están Sugar, Unique y Jake es aún desconocido, pero lo más probable es que también sean de segundo año. *Ambos tuvieron un sueño en el que se presentó una realidad alternativa. **Tina en Props (los chicos de New Directions intercambian cuerpos) y Artie en Glee, Actually (soñó con cómo sería el mundo a su alrededor si él no hubiera quedado en silla de ruedas). *Son los únicos de los 6 miembros originales de New Directions que siguen en el club en la cuarta y quinta temporada. Galería Tina_y_Artie_en_Pilot.png|Tina & Artie. 1x07 Tina & Artie Throwdown.png|Tina & Artie. Tina,_Kurt,_Mercedes_y_Artie_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt, Mercedes & Artie. kajdjfvfs.jpg|Tina & Artie. imagester.jpg|Tina & Artie. library.jpg|Tina & Artie. tan.jpg|Tina & Artie. xsasv.jpg|Tina & Artie. tre.jpg|Tina & Artie. Tinaartie.jpg|Tina & Artie. Tina y Artie en The New Rachel.png|Tina & Artie. xczcd.jpg|Blaine, Tina & Artie. Artie.tina.jpg|Tina & Artie. imagesdda.jpg Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones de Artie Categoría:Relaciones de Tina